I've Been Looking For You Forever
by Neverland-Gleek-Lost-In-Oz
Summary: Somehow Kurt and Blaine ended up in the back seat of Blaine's father's Prius, and there is definitely some kissing involved, but it doesn't end exactly how they thought it might. Lots of fluff, possible spoilers in case you happened to have missed "I Do," and a cutesy little talk between the two boys who finally get their heads on straight.


Blaine and Kurt were in Blaine's dad's car, Kurt in the driver's seat and Blaine sitting awkwardly in the passenger's seat. Every now and then, Kurt would glance at Blaine and see him staring blindly out the window and it would make his heart ache a little more than usual.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the church where Will and Emma were to be married, Kurt stopped the car and turned to face Blaine. "I-I need to talk to you, Blaine," he said, his voice shaking.

Blaine turned to him with wide and attentive eyes. "Of course," he said instantly. "A-Anything."

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath before speaking. "I just—Blaine, I-I miss you and—and I really want to try—I want…" He wasn't sure why he was stumbling over his words. He'd had this big speech planned about how he wanted so badly to talk things out. About how he'd do anything to make it work between them again. But now he was chickening out and he just couldn't.

"Kurt what are you talking about?" Blaine asked nervously, clearing his throat.

Kurt didn't even realize he was merely inches from Blaine's face until he saw the look of confusion, hopefulness, and longing that was planted there. A part of made his stomach flip almost pleasantly because _he'd _put that look there; he'd made someone as amazing as Blaine hope and long for any sign of reuniting. But he knew this was wrong, despite how much he wished they could just fall into step and act like everything was normal. He couldn't do this. He quickly back away and shook his head to clear away any thoughts of kissing Blaine. Was he really just about to kiss Blaine? Yes, though he didn't want to admit it. Would Blaine have kissed back? _Of course, _his mind scolded him and he realized it was a silly question. But would it feel different? Would it taste different? Would kissing Blaine only remind him of Blaine kissing another man? He shuddered at the thought.

"I just—I just have to get something from the backseat…" He trailed off lamely, climbing over the center console and into the back of the car. His excuse was that he was grabbing a box of tissues. He said they'd need them if the wedding got too emotional. But he really wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Kurt groaned in frustration when he couldn't find the tissues. He also had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, but he knew he wasn't being like this because of a silly box of tissues. He just wanted Blaine; wanted him to hold him close and tell him he loved him. He wanted Blaine to sing to him at night and cradle him when he cried, never letting go again. He just wanted his Blaine back.

Interrupting his thoughts, the car door opened and Kurt quickly wiped at his wet eyes before looking up at Blaine. Blaine didn't seem to notice the tears, and Kurt couldn't tell if that was a relief or not. "Let me help," Blaine said quietly, sitting down in the backseat and smiling small at Kurt. He closed the door behind him and met Kurt's eyes, his smile wavering when he finally noticed the tears. Blaine cleared his throat, pretending like he didn't see anything, at least for now. "What were you looking for?" he asked curiously.

"I've been looking for you forever," Kurt whispered as he finally let his tears fall. He couldn't take it anymore, and Blaine barely heard what he'd said before he was being pinned on his back by Kurt.

"Kurt!" he gasped in surprise. "W-What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Kurt answered simply as he pressed his lips to Blaine's. He needed it; needed to feel Blaine close to him; needed Blaine to need him. He let out a moan that turned into a sob when Blaine kissed back, breaking the kiss and burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt…" Blaine breathed out in shock from the spontaneous shift in Kurt's demeanor. "Kurt, baby, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around the shaking man and shifted so they were sitting up. He pulled Kurt into his lap and held him close as Kurt cried into his neck.

"I can't do this anymore," Kurt managed. "I can't go one more night knowing that you aren't mine. I can't get you off my mind and I haven't slept in days because I just… I miss you, Blaine." His words were barely making sense as he sobbed through his rambling. He didn't know why he was suddenly admitting all of this, but he didn't even care anymore. He just wanted Blaine, simple as that.

"It's alright," Blaine said soothingly and Kurt nuzzled further into his neck, clinging to his ex-boyfriend for dear life. "Why don't we go back to my place and we can talk more privately?" Kurt nodded against his shoulder before pulling back slightly to meet Blaine's eyes. Kurt's were red-rimmed and puffy, but he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed about that right now. "I'll drive."

"Blaine…" Kurt started, reaching one hand behind Blaine's head to stroke the nape of his neck and pull him closer. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Blaine smiled softly.

"Never stop loving me," he pleaded.

"I couldn't even if I tried, Kurt." Blaine grinned and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips. "We should go before someone notices we aren't inside."

"Definitely," Kurt agreed. Reluctantly, he climbed off of Blaine's lap and into the passenger's seat. Blaine sat in the driver's seat and started the car before heading towards his parents' house. When they arrived, they couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms when they met in front of the car. Blaine happily reciprocated the hug. "Never let me go, either," Kurt murmured into his ear.

"I won't. Not again," Blaine promised. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked inside the house.

"Never stop calling me yours," Kurt added to the list of promises, turning and hugging Blaine tightly once they were in Blaine's room. "I don't care what happens as long as I'm yours and you're mine."

"I've always been yours," Blaine breathed out in content against Kurt's neck, let his eyes flutter shut. "And you'll be my soul mate for all of eternity," he added in a whisper.

"Forever and ever," Kurt agreed as he pulled Blaine's overcoat off his shoulders and tossed it over Blaine's desk chair. He slowly started unbuttoning his white shirt after loosening the tie, revealing the white t-shirt he knew would be there. He needed to feel Blaine's warmth and his heartbeat, and he couldn't through all the extra layers of the tuxedo. Once he'd stripped Blaine down to a white, v-neck t-shirt and his slacks, he rested his forehead against Blaine's and held him closer. "Your turn," he uttered. Blaine smiled and did the same to Kurt until he was wearing just a black t-shirt and his slacks. "Bed?" Kurt asked, tugging him towards Blaine's bed.

"Of course," Blaine agreed happily, kissing Kurt's lips tenderly before climbing into bed beside the love of his life. Kurt smiled and rested his hands on Blaine's hips while the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled, looking up at him.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine told him, bringing one hand up to cup Kurt's cheek in his palm. "I'm hopelessly in love with the most beautiful human being on the planet.

Kurt's cheek flushed with a burning shade of red. "Alright, Mr. Cheesy," he teased, grinning.

"I prefer 'Mr. Anderson-Hummel,'" Blaine said offhandedly before he realized what he'd just said and his eyes widened. He blushed wildly. "I mean—no… That's not—I'm sorry—"

"It's alright," Kurt said calmly, still beaming at him. "You know, that actually sounds really nice. It has a certain ring to it."

"Someday?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Someday," Kurt agreed.

After countless hours of talking about nothing and just enjoying being held by each other, Kurt fell asleep. His head was resting partway on Blaine's chest and partway on his shoulder, right in the crook where he fit perfectly. Blaine smiled down at him, too ecstatic to sleep just yet. He wasn't sure if this meant they were officially back together or not, but he knew something for sure: Kurt loved him, and they were meant to be. They truly fit together like one another's missing puzzle piece.

**A/N: PLEASE READ**

** So, I wrote the beginning of this on TUMBLR, but I just hated to end it with sadness, so I changed it :) Lots of fluff! Hooray! Fluff is the best, and one-shots are wonderful. If you agree, leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll be posting this on TUMBLR as well, so pleeeeeeease follow me at GOTTALOVEDARREN .com if you want updates and sometimes spoilers about my other stories. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
